In Rome With Hate
by rocker95
Summary: After riding the Paratrooper, DJ recieves a message from enemies of the past, present and possibly future. He is forced to go to the Roman colleseum or the farm is in danger. The story's such a wild ride!
1. Write Fr Th Mmrs

Episode 15: In Rome With Hate

Chapter 1: Write Fr Th Mmrs

Two animals have one family member each visiting. DJ's cousin, Jacoby "Trimble" was visiting along with Maybella's dad, Atlantis.

In DJ's letter, it expressed that DJ had a surprise coming from Jacob.

DJ went inside to his room with a sad look on his face.

Flashbacks began.

It must've been a decade ago to DJ.

He had previously gotten a letter when he was littler.

"I've got a surprise for ya!" it had read.

When his cousin arrived, there was a Roundup ride created by her. Her name was Laurie.

"Cousin, Lane!" said Laurie. "Let's get on Roundup!"

So they got on, Laurie across from DJ.

While they were on there, bolts came loose while it was on its side and the wheel landed upside down on the ground. After a few moments, the floor broke into big pieces through the whole inside even on top of the two.

Later, Laurie's mother found DJ unconscious and Laurie dead.

Sorrow filled DJ's face when he saw Laurie's body in her mother's arms.

DJ hated rides that went in the air from that moment on. He knew he wouldn't die, but he hated them. The ride was later put in the junkyard. Who knows who has it now?

Flashbacks ended.

"DJ?" asked Daisy.

"What, honey?" asked DJ.

"What's the matter?" asked Daisy.

"It's something that happened a long time ago before we met." said DJ.

"Do you want to share?" asked Daisy.

"It's too stressful." said DJ.

"Okay." said Daisy. "Hey, I gotta tell you something."

DJ started to smile and said "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, I finally remember who I was married to when the 2005 flood took place." said Daisy.

DJ rolled his eyes.

"It was you!" said Daisy happily.

DJ smiled again and said "Me? Now I know why I couldn't remember. But that means I'm Ben's dad!" with joy. 


	2. Paranoiatrooper

Chapter 2: Paranoiatrooper

Finding out what DJ found out, he was even more in love with Daisy. He was glad to find out that he was Ben's real dad. Speaking of which, Maybella's dad, Atlantis was here.

Jacob finally arrived with a trailer behind his orange Ferrari.

Later, when everyone was settled, Jacob had the Paratrooper sat up by the barn. Its seats were red, blue and green and was theirs to keep.

(Paratrooper Fr Th Mmrs!)

It had been years since DJ had been on something like that. He hated Roundup, Paratrooper, towers (drop towers, WindSeeker), coasters, Kamikaze, Downdraft, Enterprise, etc. (see full list and pics www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com)

Something told DJ he should conquer his feelings toward rides like that and ride it.

He stared at it with arms crossed and a tail swaying left to right.

Then he started seeing something.

"It wasn't me!" spoke the Paratrooper.

"What?" said DJ confused.

"That's right, I talk!" spoke the Paratrooper.

"You're freaking me out!" said DJ.

"Cows aren't supposed to talk!" spoke the Paratrooper.

"We're living things!" said DJ.

"Anyways, you know I didn't killyour cousin, Roundup did." spoke the Paratrooper.

"I don't trust you." said DJ.

"I hate Roundup!" spoke the Paratrooper.

"And like I don't!" said DJ.

"Please! You know what your cousin brought me here for." spoke the Paratrooper.

DJ felt a hoof on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hi, baby boy!" said Bessy.

"Mom, this machine is talking to me!" said DJ.

"No, YOU'RE talking to IT." said Bessy.

"Didn't you not see the whole thing?" asked DJ.

"Yes, and watching you talk to an amusement ride is better than satellite!" said Bessy.

"Whatever, mom!" said DJ and got into a Paratrooper seat.

"You're riding it!" asked Bessy.

"Not right now." said DJ. "I just gotta clear my mind." 


	3. Leaving USA

Chapter 3: Leaving USA

After clearing his mind, DJ rode the Paratrooper but still had memories of Cousin Laurie.

Inside the barn.

Daisy came in hyper.

"iSoy una vaca loca!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Otis.

"She says she's a crazy cow!" said DJ. "Daisy what's wrong?"

"Caffeine!" said Daisy.

"Daisy what's wrong?"

"Caffeine!"

"Daisy what's wrong?"

"Caffeine!"

"Daisy what's wrong?"

"Caffeine!"

"Daisy what's wrong?Daisy what's wrong?Daisy what's wrong?"

"Yow!" shouted DJ and sang: "WHAT YA THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE STANDING IN MY VIEW YOU JUST CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WATCHA SO HYPER ABOUT? LET ME KNOW RIGHT NOW WATCHA SO HYPER ABOUT? CAUSE I CAN HAVE SOME TOO"

"By the way, can I ask you a question?" asked DJ.

"What's that, suggs?" asked Daisy.

(singing) "Can you see just like a child? Can you see just what is mine? WHATCHA SO HYPER ABOUT? DID YOU HAVE 'GY DRINKS? I GUESS I'LL LET IT SLIDE! CAUSE WE WANNA PARTY!"

Not too long afterwards, there was a letter from the mailmole.

Dear DJ,

We of course know who you are. Some of us fought you. We challenge you to fight the 16 of us...by yourself! You have to do the challenge or we will kill off all your barnyard friends and family and we know what the future holds. Oh, and if you lose that'll happen too! Meet us at the Roman colleseum ALONE! Let's see if you're really strong enough!

Sincerely, Barnyard Enemies

Three things ran through DJ's mind.

1. I could take them if they came here.

2. SINCERELY! Yeah right.

3. Let's play their little game.

A few hours later.

DJ put on a human disguise and started walking out the door.

"Honey, where are you going?" asked Daisy.

"I'm going to Rome." said DJ.

"Can I come with you?" asked Daisy.

"No, people think I still have a business." DJ lied. "It's a business trip."

You see, in 2003 at DJ, Daisy and Bessy's original farm, DJ had a store just beside the barnyard. The only thing that divided the two was a hill that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Well, be careful." said Daisy.

"I will be back as soon as possible, sweetie." said DJ and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"I'll miss you." said Daisy.

"I'll miss you too." said DJ. 


	4. Dead On Arrival

Chapter 4: Dead On Arrival

DJ had gotten a car on his walk to Rome.

By now, he was in Europe. Not Italy though.

At a stop, DJ got a ring on his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello DJ!" said a voice.

"Let me guess." said DJ. "Doofy?"

"No, Ghostface!" the voice said.

"Ghostface is a pen name. I've seen Scary Movie 1 and Scream. It's a black and white halloween costume." said DJ.

"Shut up! You're ripping my ear drums!" said Ghostface. "Hurry up and get to Rome!"

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I live in North America!" said DJ. "It's not exactly a short drive."

"Let's play a game!" said Ghostface.

"Let me guess. Horror movie trivia or killer hides, seek him?" asked DJ. "I'm not scared! Besides, I'm not human!"

DJ hung up and got back on the road and his phone rang.

He answered it.

"I know what you did last summer!" DJ said in a creepy voice, but all it sounded like was on the phone was fire. "Hello?"

No answer.

He hung up and said "Weird."

Another ring.

"Ugh!" said DJ angrily and answered. "What!" he shouted.

All there was were loud exploding sounds.

He hung up again and every call after that was not answered.

Some days later.

The colleseum had a white picket sign sticking out of the ground with black paint reading "DJ ENTER HERE" right in front of the gates.

DJ drove the car into the colleseum and the gates slammed down. A huge tanker sat in front of the car and honked its horn. (Just kidding about the tanker part!...And if you've ever played Twisted Metal: Black, you'd know what that was about.)

Spade the evil demon cow (one who possessed Dag in the upcoming prequel, Barnyard Zero), the popcorn kernels on fire left over from when DJ was a hero along the side of Cowman, Prunella, Boogie and Marathon (Boogie is a guy and Marathon is a car from Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense), Bingo the monkey, El Sonidos de Silencio (a bug attack curse from A New Beginning), Psycho the bull, Chubbs Malone, the Rattlesnake car (from Veronica's Trap), a graboid from Tremors, Project 4-15 (Project 4-12 in Tremors: The Series), the Green Goblin semi from Maximum Overdrive, lava with seemingly some control over actions, Ghostface from Scary Movie, Veronica and a boy cow that Veronica leaned on were all in front of him.

"Hey DJ, meet Derek!" said Veronica. "He's my boyfriend!"

Game On!

DJ made an angry face. 


	5. Lost Their Trust?

Chapter 5: Lost Their Trust?

DJ walked over to Prunella who was beside the Marathon car.

"Hey there, hottie." said DJ.

"I thought you'd still be mad at me for making machines attack you." said Prunella.

"No, sweetheart." said DJ. "As a matter of fact, let's negotiate. You like strong guys, don't cha?"

"Yes." said Prunella.

"Well, I'm stronger believe it or not." said DJ. "And Thor's just a stupid moose. I've got a song for ya."

"Let's hear it." said Prunella.

DJ sings: "Hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend No way no way I think you need a new one hey hey you you I could be your boyfriend!" "Hey hey you you I know that you like me no way no way you know it's not a secret hey hey you you I could be your boyfriend" "In a moment I'll be wrapped around your finger cause I can cause I can be there better there's no other so when's it gonna sink in? He's so stupid what the hell were you thinkin'? Hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend no way no way HEY!"

DJ walked back over to Prunella and kissed her. While doing so, DJ pulled a dagger out and stabbed her in the side.

"Uh!" Prunella said in pain.

"Your days of playing games are done." said DJ.

"You sang to me." said Prunella.

"I can play well." said DJ.

Prunella fainted but wasn't dead.

"You just lost our trust in you." said Spade.

"You can't expect me to believe that." said DJ.

Ghostface took out a circle voice changer and said "It's a simple game DJ. You shouldn't have stabbed her. You'll lose."

"So what? Is this Scary Movie 1 part 3?" asked DJ.

"No, this is our scary movie." said Derek.

"Veronica, you're itching for an ass kicking!" said DJ.

"I personally don't care what you think!" said Veronica. "Let's charge!"

So they charged. 


	6. Going Back To USA

Chapter 6: Going Back To USA

Back at the barnyard.

Daisy had a worried look on her face when she was sitting at a table.

"What's wrong?" asked Bessy.

"I just got a strange feeling that DJ lied to me." said Daisy. "You'd think by now, people'd know he's not in a business."

"Maybe some people don't." said Bessy.

"And why would he have to go to Rome?" asked Daisy. "And not bring me with him? I could've just waited in the car."

"I don't know." said Bessy.

Roman colleseum.

"Akrever!" shouted DJ.

The lava and bugs disappeared.

"Oh no!" said Ghostface.

"He's got spells!" said Spade.

"Avkerer!" said DJ and turned the Marathon into a grey 1978 Pacer X. "Errveka!" he said and the Green Goblin truck, Ghostface, Rattlesnake, Boogie, Project 4-15 and the graboid disappeared.

While Psycho ran toward DJ, Prunella removed the dagger from her side and crept up behind him with it.

"Stop with the spells!" she shouted and stabbed him then dropped dead from blood loss. But it wasn't DJ she stabbed, it was Psycho. He died immediately.

DJ was at his car. Flaming corn kernels flew at DJ and he threw sulfuric acid at them.

Derek, Veronica, Chubbs, Bingo and Spade were the only ones left.

Flames took Spade's place for a second then he was gone. The others ran away.

DJ got in his car and started his way back to North America.

THE END

NEXT: The barnyard takes a vacation...but where they go, let's just say reminds us of a little time at the barnyard.

#16: Barnyard Goes To Dante's Peak

#17: Breaking Dawn: BarnyardStyle 


End file.
